Road Trip!
by nairiefairie
Summary: Remus, Peter, James and Sirius have got themselves a car and are taking a road trip.Trouble and Fun all the way! readers input welcome! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Car Trip

Loading the truck

Remus stared at his best friends, gob smacked. There was no way all the junk was going to fit in the boot. The three of them had packed, everything. Lupin was wondering if they had included the kitchen sink, it could be there, under the, was that a fire extinguisher? He shook his head, at the three of them. What in the world were they think?

He probably should of realised none of them had ever been in a car before but still. He sighed waving his wand. Half of their belongs few back inside the door. The three yells of annoyance sounded out.

"Remus!" Growled Peter.

"Yeah, Moony what's the big idea?" Asked Sirius.

"Don't crack a mental, there is no way, we and your stuff are going to fit in the car."

"But Moony," Whined Sirius. "We need, the fire whiskey, I'll die with out it." Remus snorted waving his wand again. All the important items were packed into the vehicle.

Remus wasn't so sure about this trip. It was Sirius's idea. Go on a road trip and camp like the muggles do. He thought it would be something fun to cheer up James. Yes Lily and he had the fight to end all fights. Peter reasoned with Remus that they both just needed a breather, a bit of space to realise that they were both being utter idiots. It was their last summer together before their seventh year. Remus was seventeen and now was a proud owner of the worlds smallest car. Or at least that's what James was now complaining about. The other's except Pete, were older then him but even they didn't have a muggle license. No they weren't crazy, or that's what they thought. They had gone for their apparating license and Remus had gone for his car, while poor old Pete sat by and watched them stress over something he didn't have to worry about for months. Yes in Pete's opinion the lot of them were nutters but that was ok, because they were his nutters.

They climbed in the car, Remus not noticing, James and Sirius smuggling in the whiskey he had discarded. He was to busy trying to fix the mirrors into the correct position.

"Moony, we know you love yourself, but is this real necessary?" Teased Sirius jumping into the seat behind him.

"Padfoot, if you don't shut up I'll hex you." He growled starting the engine.

"now, now, now Moony, there's no need for such haste actions, the day as only just begun."

Remus pulled out of the driveway and on to the street, when suddenly his seat flew backwards.

"Bloody hell, I lost all my leg room, Prongs trade spots?"

"SIRIUS!" He screamed, slamming on the brakes.

"What?" He looked innocently at Remus. "I only wanted to see what the pull-ey thing did."

"Merlin, give me strength." Muttered Remus, thanking his lucky stars, Sirius was in the back not the front.

_Ok readers, I will give you what you want, first in best dressed, you may pick the pairings. (one pair per person)that__'__s right I am give you the option. You can put who ever together, and I__'__ll write it and possible hate you for it but I__'__ll do it. (mop cat or RC1 if you two review you get first pick, cause you__'__re the best!) (yes conditions apply, please read the fine print) but I will be still torturing Rowling__'__s children!! _

_Ps that woman owns them, grumbles. _

_Oh review if you want this updated, I have a few going and I won__'__t remember which I am up to until there__'__s a shiny new review in my email, so click the button, oh it__'__s so pretty!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Pit stop

They had been on the road for hours upon hours, but now the tank was empty, so Remus had no option but to pull over at the old servo. The boys jumped out of the car before he had even stopped the engine. Pete, who had been looking rather green ran to the toilets. James and Sirius laughed running around aimlessly, while Remus filled the car. Lupin watched his friends mucking around, with a small smile on his lips. It was hard to think this was their last summer together, sure there'd be plenty more to come but they'd be working, this was different, somehow.

Remus sighed watching them go into the store.

"James." Sirius whispered to loudly to be a whisper but not loud enough to be a voice. "Prongs." He elbowed his best friend in the side.

"ouch." He hissed in annoyance more then actual pain.

"What do you suppose that is?" He pointed to the small ball like object that, looked like a brown scrunched paper bag.

" I don't know it looks disgusting."

The man behind the counter looked at the two boys warily.

"You pair want a dim sim?" they both shook their heads violently. There was no way, their of them wanted to go near the said food item. They both quickly backed away and out the door, laughing as they saw Remus curious glance.

"Come on knuckle heads, we have to get to the camping ground soon." He growled, but it just didn't have the normal strength nor heart behind it.

"Yeah, yeah, Moony. We're coming, keep your shirt on." Sirius smiled brightly walking to the front car door.

"Oh no you don't!" Remus, pushed the lock down. "No way in hell, will I let you ride up front." Sirius pouted, flopping into the back seat.

"Spoil sport." He muttered just loud enough for James to hear. The dark haired boy chuckled lightly, taking Pete's spot up front.

"Hey!" Cried Peter, as he got back to the car. "You took my spot."

"I don't see your name on it." Grinned James.

"No but my initial is right there." He point to the shiny red P plate on the front of the car window.

Remus couldn't help himself, he started to laugh.

"Oi, Pete, there's one on the boot too, the P on the front is for Potter, and the P on the back is for you." Sirius smirked. "lets put him in the trunk."

"lets." Agreed James.

After much kicking and scream, followed by some traditional biting and clawing the boys were now in the car. Pete sat next to Sirius in the back, after admitting defeat, after half an hour locked in the boot with both James and Sirius sitting on the lid to block his escape, there wasn't a whole lot hope left for poor wormtail.

James was enjoying his new place in the world, he had started pushing buttons. The first blow hot sticky air on his face, which he quickly turned back off but the next button did something magical, it made music come out of the doors.

That's right, poor Remus had been putting up with James attempting to be DJ. Lupin was beginning to question his glasses friend sanity because with those song choices, like he was making, lead Lupin to believe there was clearly a reason Lily, fought with him the way she did.

_AN: hello all!! No couple suggested as yet, come on, ideas will be excepted! Ok if anyone is confused about the driving parts, I don__'__t know the British rules so yeah__…__.And if your wondering I will be sharing my favourite past time game involving said plates in a later chapter. Oh anyone think of irrating car games tell me and I__'__ll add them,_

_This is the song that never ends__…__._


	3. Chapter 3

Pegs, Poles and a whole load of problems

" forty seven bottles of beer on the wall, forty seven bottle of Beer!! Take one down pass it around, forty six bottles of beer on the wall!"

Remus hit the skidds, the three singing boys slammed hard against their seatbelt, their chests taking the impact.

"Bloody Hell Moony! What was that for?" Yelled James, rubbing his stomach where the belt had been.

"for the love of Pete, will you quit, singing that damn song." He cried frustrated up to the eye balls.

"Remus, do you have a confession to make?" Teased Sirius.

Remus snorted refusing to dignify that with answer.

"Oh, Rem why didn't you tell us you didn't like that one?" Sirius said innocently.

"Maybe because you refused to listen to me the last three hours none stop." He muttered put his foot down on the accelerator.

"ok, so Moony doesn't like that one." Sirius seemed as if his voice was prorating the grin he was wearing. "that's ok I know plenty more."

And suddenly as if in unison they broke into the wheels on the bus, goes round and round.

As the car stop at the camping ground, Remus was first out, running away from James and Sirius who had started a new song an hour ago.

James powered after him singing rather high pitched. "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"

"Oh, give Moony a break." Sighed Pete, who had got bored of the game after the bus song.

James looked to Sirius who shrugged. "it's not much fun if your not lock in a small space. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow." they shook hands, making a packed.

"Now, how does this muggle contraption work?" James said, holding a weird metal thing.

"Moony?" Remus moved over taking the object off James.

"We need the poles first."

"No I think the pegs." disagreed Pete.

James leaned back and whispered to Sirius. "I think they no idea, their just pretending." Sirius nodded. They stood back watching Pete and Remus argue on what to do. In the end they decided to put the pegs in first then take the pole in the middle of the tent. Remus, and Pete did two each, while James attempted to light the fire.

"Sirius you have to help, this was your idea." Growled Moony.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" He rolled his eyes.

"Put the pole in." All he had to do was, as Remus reasoned, walk the stick in straight, so it would support the canvas. Sirius held his breath and lift the stick so there was an opening, each step he took made the room grow bigger, until finally he hit the mark, placeing the stick into it's spot.

"Yes!" He cried in victory.

Meanwhile out side James spotted something odd.

"Hey Moony, is that rope meant to be giving way?"

"Shivers!" It was to late, the erected tent gave way faster then the speed of a comet two-sixty. A scream came from within as Sirius was swallowed up by the canvas.

Between the material came an arm followed by an anger Sirius.

"You gillyweeds!" He hit both Pete and Remus around the back of the head and when James laughed he got one as well.

"This is impossible." Cried Pete. As both Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement. They looked at James who rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the canvas and suddenly it formed a perfect tent.

"Honestly, your wizards." He shook his head in shame.

AN I have made the decision to not have couples now, sorry for leading you on… I hope you enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Whiskey issue

"Hey Pete, look what we have." Sung Sirius pulling out the bottle of fire whiskey.

"What are you doing?! If Remus see that he'll murder the lot of us." He hissed at Sirius.

"See Pete, Prongs here has come up with the prefect plan. "

"Ok James, lets here it then."

"it's simple, we dose his meal and by the time he has eaten he'll be to past it to care, and will be happily singing along with us merrily." Pete shook his head, think once again, that the pair were nutters. If they were meant to be the smart ones the he didn't know what the world was going to come to, the future was doom, at least the food was still good… Peter wonder by to by the fire lost in his Meaningful thoughts as Sirius and James took seats either side of him.

He barely notice the second Remus turned his back they dumped the whiskey in his soup. However he did notice Moony face twist as he took the next mouthful. Remus jumped to his feet, yelling at them for trying to get him plastered.

"But Remus it was only meant to be a little pick me up." Cried Sirius.

"I'll show you a pick me up." he growled waving his wand, the bottle Sirius had in his coat flew up into the air, high above their heads. Sirius jumped trying to reach it but it was so high.

"No fair! It goes against gravity to have whiskey at great heights and you didn't let us pack our brooms." He grumbled.

"hmm maybe your right, I should go against the laws of nature or physics, what goes up must come down." He flicked his wand. Sirius and James eyes both grew wide in horror as the bottle began dropping. Both ran trying to save it but not watching where they were going ran straight into each other. They groaned looking up to see the bottle about to ruin their pretty faces, they screeched. Remus stopped the bottle a foot from their heads, waving his wand the liquid drenched them. The sat up glaring at Moony.

He shrugged. "You did want a drink right?"

_Sorry its short, but I have a life that takes far to much of my time, but on the plus side the short it is the more regularly I can put out chapters! Any ideas welcome, but I am not in the mood to do love, humour, and jokes are the entire plot for this story, yes I really thought hard about this didn't I? Shrugs oh well… reviews are loved and very welcome!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

This one is for Mopcat…you asked I delivered, hee hee, I am so mean…

Roasting Marshmallows

"Moony thinks he's so smart." Grumbled Sirius. James grinned at his best friend.

"But not as smart at us." James lifted a blanket revealing the rest of their whiskey, before covering it up as Remus walked by with a bag of Marshmallows. Both whistling, trying to look innocent. Remus gave them a puzzled look as he passed.

Pete and Remus load up their sticks and began melting them. Sirius bounded over hold a odd container. Remus and peter looked at him curiously, as he put the tiny objects in a pot on the fire.

"What?" He asked. "I don't like marshmallows."

"Sirius what is that?" Asked Remus.

"Corn." Suddenly the pot started to exploded out popcorn, knocking Peter's hot marshmallows into his hair. He screamed running around trying to get them out, with Moony after him trying to help. Sirius and James roared with laughter. And they laughed harder later when Remus had to cut it out.

Pete had a almost bald patch now, right in the front of his blonde head. He cursed, ranted and grumble until he decided it was time for bed. The other decided it was time to go too.

Inside the tent Sirius was clinging to Moony after James had punch him in the guts to get him off him. He was terrified. James thought it was funny, his mate was afraid of the shadows on the canvas.

Remus wanted air, he was going to suffocate and Peter was threatening to pack up and go home. All in all, it was a brilliant first night, and they still had a week to go.

_I hope this classes as marshmallow enough for you mop cat, I mean I could had them stick them up their noses, so in all reality I was rather nice, except to poor Pete. Anywho, reviews and Idea's are welcome and loved!! ;)_

_Ps I just check my mail, rc1 idea is next on the agenda!! Thanks!!_


	6. Chapter 6

This one is for RC1 I couldn't completely remember the idea, but I remember who you mention, so this is the best I could come up with, its along the lines...kind of.

Muggle games

"What do you mean a surprise?" Sirius looked at Remus through the revision mirror. Moony's eyes flicked up for a moment, Sirius watched the grin spread across the werewolfs face.

"You'll find out when you get there, right Moony?" James interjected.

Peter shuffled his newspaper looking back at the boys behind him, as they drove down the road, tired and cranky.

"Remus is taking us on a muggle adventure because that's what we all agreed, I am pretty sure that's at least a hint."

"No quidditch?" Pete rolled, putting his newspaper back in front of his face, just like Remus did, when he didn't want to deal with Sirius. But unlike Remus, Pete was only reading the comics in the back.

"Moony please? Can't I know?" He moaned painfully.

Remus was tried after a long night, dealing with Sirius so called fears of shadows. He sighed.

"It's a thing muggles like to play on the weekends. It's a kind of sport."

"But what is it?" Remus groaned, tempted to hit his head against the wheel.

"They call it golf."

"What a stupid name, how is anyone suppose to remember that?"

There the four of them stood on a lawn, with the greenest grass. James was wondering if it was a spell. Remus handed them a metal stick thing and little white balls. The three wizards looked at each other shrugging, when suddenly a white ball flew straight for Sirius's head. Padfoot ducked.

"Ambush!" squealed Pete, dropping to the ground covering his head. James reached over grabbing the white ball pelting it back over the trees. Yells sounded out, James and Sirius grinned. Both grabbing the balls Remus had given them, poor Moony tried to get them back but it was too late. The boys through them over the bush, followed by angry yells.

Remus grabbed Pete by the elbow, pulling the heavy boy up. Suddenly all four boys heard the sound of a vehicle. Remus groaned, the other golfers had called security. As the buggy came closer James and Sirius began to roar with laughter. You'd never believe it but they had run into their favourite play toy, Snape. He was dressed up in his embarrassing work uniform, including a all too cute hat to cover his greasy mop.

James and Sirius sobered up, grinning as they pulled out their wands.

"Potter." Snape hissed. "Black, Lupin, Peter, what are you doing here? Your in big trouble now."

Remus sighed, mentally preparing for the lash back.

"But not as much as you are Snivellous." Cackled James. The pair began levitating golf balls, as Snape watched wide eyed. They sent the balls flying after him, hitting him over and over, as he backed the buggy up trying to get away. Sirius laughed along with James who was in tears. But then Snape pulled out his wand, the balls were returned back to sender.

"Run!" Screamed James. As the four boys did the barry bolt out of there, with a trail of white following them.

As they sat down at the camp fire that night, there was an odd silence. They were all to tired to talk much or move. Those white balls had almost as much punch as a bludger. Suddenly Sirius piped up, breaking the still.

"You know, I think I like golf."

Ok so the boys didn't really beat Snape, but think of the threats of his uniform they'll have to taunt him with all year. Next chapter mrsRL1 (man your name is far to long i am nicknaming you too) asked for Lily…so….. (you'll have to wait and see ;p)


	7. Chapter 7

The Alleyway

James walked into the dimly lit showers. He entered the end one hoping that it was cleaner then the first two. He shut the door, his nose twisted up slightly. He sighed turning to hang up his towel.

James had gone for a shower and by the scream now echoing out of the shower block, it wasn't going well. Remus was thankful James hadn't worked out yet Lily lived in this town. On the plus side, they weren't likely to run into her. This was their last day here before Remus drove them to the beachside. Pete was in a dark mood, Remus was beginning to wonder if he'd last much longer out here.

"Moony!" James run up to Remus.

"there was a moth in there the size of a house!" James was a little whiter then usual. Remus remain silent, trying not to laugh. Sirius however roared with laughter.

"like you can laugh, your afraid of shadow!" grumbled James stalking off to the car.

Today Remus was taking them bowling. They could hardly cause much trouble playing a game of ten pin. The drove along the road down to the local Alleyway.

Sirius and James stared at the ceiling noting the disco ball and flashing lights, while Pete's interested laid in the candy bar. Remus handled the shoes and get the game up and running, leaving the others to gaze at the muggle things.

They were in the fifth lane, Remus had explained the rules and how the game worked. Sirius was first up. He rolled, get all of the pins down, problem was, it was in the fourth lane.

Next up was Pete, but he was ordering food so Remus took his turn. Then it was James turn. He somehow managed to knock all the pins down and yet he had rolled a gutter ball.

"No cheating!" Remus growled.

"Yeah." Agreed Sirius because he was in the losing position.

As the boys played they grew bored and began gazing around the room.

"No way." Sirius jumped up.

"Huh?" James said picking up a bowling ball.

"Lily's here." James dropped the ball straight on his toes. He began jumping around cursing because of the pain. He accidentally knocked the food out of Peter's hand.

"That's it!" He cried. "Take me home now!" Sirius raised his eyebrow at Remus who nodded to take him. That had been the final straw for Peter. Sirius popped him home and was back in a blink of an eye.

When James looked up he noticed the red head glaring at him from across the room. She was playing with her sister and her ogre of a boyfriend. She looked almost happy to see James and the gang. She looked back to her game. It was her turn, she rolled. Her eyes grew, as she got them all down. She glance across at James who was grinning guilty. Her day suddenly got a hell of a lot better, she was winning.

She wasn't the only one to notice, Petunia screeched at Lily for cheating. Next to her Paul, twigged for possible the first time in his life as James and the others ran over to them. Paul pointed at them all, his mouth moving like a fish. "Witches." Petunia looked ready to kill when he included her into that category. He turned and run screaming that he was going to tell the world.

"What will we do?" Sirius looked to Remus, the smart one. He just shook his head, not knowing.

"I can't believe he thought I was one of you freaks." Muttered Petunia. James glared at the girl he had never meet before.

"This is all your fault Potter." Lily yelled.

He shrugged smirking. "Probably." He agreed. " Ok all we have to do is hunt him down and give him a little memory charm. Lily's sister where will he go?" She looked horrified he had dared to speak to her.

" To his friends place, Vernon's house." She shrugged.

"Lead the way."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sorry about Pete, but there is only much I can do with a useless character, he just wasn't working out for me and yes petunia had a boyfreind before Vernon gasps how dare she ;p. Ok if you want anything put in the story put it in a review, time is limited, they only have three-ish days left (in the story I mean), so if you want something, or have an idea I can play with let me know sooner rather then later. See you next chappie!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The stake out

"Please Remus!" James begged, on his knees. "Just let Sirius sit in the front, I want to sit next to Lily, this could be my lucky break." Remus frown wondering where he should bring up the fact of the long neck sister would also be there.

"Fine." He snapped. James and Sirius cheered delighted, while Lily and Petunia stood by the car, both with slightly sour faces. Remus looked across at Sirius wondering if it was safe to let one of their own in the back.

"Some sacrifices have to be made." Sirius looked as serious as his name. "For me to have the front." Remus rolled his eyes getting in the car.

"Left." Petunia called from the back. Sirius was watching Remus, far to closely as he put on the indictor.

"Wow, what does this one do?" The raven head boy leaned over flicking down a lever.

"Sirius!" Remus growled. The window wipers moved furiosi across the glass, with a terrible screech sound.

"Sorry, I'll fix it."

"No!" Remus cried but it was to late, Sirius instead bumped the horn and Remus swerved across the road on to the wrong side. Remus loked up, his eyes wide.

The whole lot of them screamed as a truck was now headed straight at them. Remus quickly yanked the wheel, and they landed back in their lane. As the truckie passed he hit the horn, stuck his finger at them out the window, along with a string of insults yelled.

In the back Petunia was muttering away praying to god she would make it home tonight.

They sat and waited across the road from a brick house.

"I am hungry." Moaned Sirius. "Aren't there meant to be Donuts?"

"This is a stake out. Not a bad movie scene." Tutted Lily.

"But I am Hungry." He grumbled.

"Your as bad as Pete was." Remus muttered.

"Am not."

James grinned sticking his head through the gap. "Oh no? then why is it you steal Remus chocolates and blame it on Pete?"

Remus gave Sirius a filthy look, before launching himself at Sirius. They were all to busy trying to break them apart they didn't notice Paul sneak out of the house.

It was morning and they had spent the night in the car, bickering like a bunch of old crazy cat ladies. "This is stupid." Petunia snapped. "I'll just go and ask Vernon if he is here."

She crossed the street, nose stuck up in the air. They watched her flirt with Vernon before returning to the car.

"He is going down to the news room today to out you to the world. Oh if you find him tell him we're over, I found a real man." She smiled over at Vernon who was waiting for her to return. She skipped back across the road happily. Lily moaned. "This is bloody brilliant."

"I know we get to see how they make tv work." James said brightly. If looks could kill, James would have been fried.

AN. Again people please review!! I am almost done now, one or two left to go, so if you want any last minute additions say so. Thanks again for your input!!


	9. Chapter 9

Muggle troubles

Paul was walking passed the bakery when he spotted the car following him. He broke into a run.

"Faster!" Yelled Sirius pointing out the window at Paul. "Why have we stopped?"

"Red light." Remus grunted. Sirius clicked his fingers and flicked his wand.

"And now it's green."

Paul ran into the indoor mall, the only place they couldn't get their car into. The gang piled out running after him. They sprinted passed the ice-cream parlour, through the clothing store and up the escalator, only to notice Paul had taken one going down. At the top they spun back around going down, shoving passed an innocence old lady. They flew back out to the car. They piled back in flying around the block only to find Paul walking into a shop.

They sat outside the muggle news radio station. It was too late, Paul had got there before them. They had turn on the radio staring at the black box as if it could somehow help.

' today listeners we have Paul who claims that his girlfriends sister is a witch. I personal found that was the case with my mother in law.' Lily let out a breath she had been holding.

"They think it's a big joke."

"See I knew I could save the wizarding world." James said smugly. Remus did the honours and hit him around the back of the head.

"No you didn't." Sirius teased. "Can we go to the beach now?"

They sat in the sand, Sirius using Remus's leg as a pillow while Remus twirled a pretty shell in his fingers. They had spent their last days together, here by the sea side.

"Hey lily, want to come for a walk?" James said nervously. He blushed behind his glasses slightly as she looked at him.

"Sure, you pair coming?" Lily looking at Sirius and Remus.

"No way. I had enough drama for my days. Besides you have no idea how good a pillow Remus makes." Sirius winked at James. The pair smirked, as Remus rolled his eyes, picking up his book. As James and Lily walked up the beach, Sirius tugged Remus book out of his hand.

"Do you think those pair will get together this year now?" Remus smiled nodding, Sirius laid back down.

"Merlin save us Remy. She's never going to let James do anything fun ever again." Sirius shifted, searching the bag next to him. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. "Lets drink, to the last days of fun." Remus shook his head lightly, trust Sirius to smuggle more liquor. The werewolf looked up to see the sun setting.

"How about to the holiday of disasters." Remus grinned. The boys to a gulp each.

"You know if I had an extra bottle I bet I could get them together now." Sirius pulled out the last bottle, looking up at Remus's face. "Too bad there isn't an extra." and so he preceded to drain the bottle.

A few hours on they sat by the camp fire singing merrily, even Remus joined in for a round of butterbeers on the wall. All in all the trip was fun, and there was no way in hell Remus was ever doing it again.

Guess what? That's right, it's done!!!! Yippy!!! I know I ripped you all off your romance but I very slightly if you squint, hinted the couples you wanted but I didn't feel so inclined to write it, sorry but I did warn you early-ish. Thank-you to all my reviewers!!! And thanks to those annoying people who put this story on alert …Do not respond this is an automatic email- jokes I loved knowing people were following and I think a might of got a favourite? (silly it's not worth that but it's cool all the same) thank you all!!


End file.
